Hanna Marin (Book Character)
Hanna Marin is Mike Montgomery's Wife and Ashley Marin's daughter. She married Mike when she was 18. Hanna is the best friend of Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, and Aria Montgomery, Mike's sister and her sister-in-law. Physical Appearance Hanna has been characterized as being extremely beautiful. She developed bulimia and first purged when she was visiting her dad, his new wife Isabel, and his new stepdaughter in Annapolis using her stepsister Kate's green toothbrush. Hanna used to feel like a hanger-on, someone who wasn't exactly welcome among the popular girls. Hanna has also felt overwhelmed by her parents' divorce, and Ali's death\disappearance. This was before a major self-makeover helped propel Hanna and her friend, Mona Vanderwaal, to their rightful place as Rosewood Day's queen bees. Hanna has long dyed dark auburn hair, hazel eyes, and is a size 2. Personality *'Distinctive feature:' Size 2 *'Known for:' Shoplifting, impeccable style, and rising from obscurity to popularity. *'Favorite things:' Her dog named Dot, shopping and her husband Mike Montgomery. *'Biggest regret: '''Her chubby, loser past *'Worst offense:' Her car accident with Madison. *'Nickname:' "Chubby Couture", "Hanna Mon-TON-a" and "Hanna Fat-assa" (given by "Alison") *'Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Biography Hanna wasn't always gorgeous; in her younger years, she was exceptionally chubby. Alongside Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Aria Montgomery, she acted as the lackey of the most popular girl in Rosewood Day, "Alison" DiLaurentis. Her father had left her and her mother for another woman named Isabel Randall, and her daughter, Kate. Once, during a visit with Ali to visit Hanna's dad in Annapolis, Hanna binged after feeling abandoned by Ali, who had created an "instant pretty-girl bond" with Kate. After a comment from her father about her weight, Hanna went to the bathroom, purging with Kate's toothbrush. Ali had walked in on Hanna purging and preceded to hold the event over Hanna's head every opportunity she got. After Ali's disappearance, Hanna's friendships with Spencer, Aria, and Emily faded away. In the ninth grade, Hanna tried out for cheerleading, but didn't make it, since the cheerleaders considered her too fat and not pretty enough to be in the squad. Hanna and Mona Vanderwaal, a girl that Hanna and her friends used to make fun of for being dorky, decided to become skinny and pretty before the next year's cheerleading tryouts. They bonded and became pretty and popular, eventually deciding that cheerleading wasn't even cool enough to try out for. Hanna took over Alison's spot as the most popular after her disappearance. Within that time, Hanna and Mona also became shoplifters. When Hanna is caught by the police after a spree at Tiffany's, she begins to spiral downwards as "A" taunts Hanna about food, prison, and her dad. She starts to binge and purge again and steals her boyfriend Sean's dad's car and crashes it. Hanna is then forced to volunteer at Sean's dad's burn clinic, Bill Beach, as punishment. The car accident causes her father to visit. Hanna and her dad begin to bond again, but Hanna is devastated when a weekend she thought was going to be just her and her dad is ruined by Isabel and Kate. Kate lies to Hanna and destroys her new relationship with her dad by spotting pills that Hanna stole from Bill Beach and asking for some, pretending that she was on Hanna's side, only for Kate to turn around and tell Mr. Marin about the pills. Hanna was also sent to a clinic because of Kate telling her date Hanna's recovery, where Spencer becomes suspicious that her sister is Ali's killer. Spencer and Mona drive to the Police Station, and Hanna then remembers who "A" is - Mona. She goes to the police station and tells Darren Wilden, who rushes to Floating Man's Quarry with her and her old friends. Hanna sees Spencer, who reveals that Mona tried to kill her and in the struggle, fell off the cliff and died. Hanna later found herself in a relationship with Mike Montgomery, Aria's younger brother, after seeing Kate go after him as of her move to Rosewood. Hanna fought for him out of pure jealousy and won, but later she realizes that she actually liked him. Hanna is always trying to overthrow Kate every chance she gets, until finally embarrassing her in front of most of the school. After this, Hanna's dad forces them to spend time with each other, which to no avail. She is soon placed in a mental institute (Hanna's dad receives a letter about Hanna suffering from trauma) called The Preserve at Addison-Stevens, while everyone is told that she is actually visiting her mother at Singapore. here she meets Iris, a girl who oozes beauty and confidence. The two became fast friends after Hanna ditches the first few girls who were nice to her. It is shown that Iris used to know Alison (or "Courtney"). It is also implied that Iris may have betrayed Hanna by telling the press where she really is. After being released from the institution, Hanna discovers that Ali had a twin named Courtney after a huge announcement by her mom. Courtney tried to be friends and compliments Hanna every chance she gets. Unlike Alison, Courtney made Hanna feel pretty. However, Courtney showed her true colors after inviting the group to a Lake House. There, she reveals that she is actually Ali, and the girl Hanna was friends with as a kid was Courtney pretending to be her. Ali tried to kill them all in a fire, but became the only one caught in it and is presumed dead from the blaze. After the drama ends, Hanna's mom returned and kicked Hanna's dad out for sending Hanna to a mental institution. She then laid down rules for Hanna, which suggested that she would try to be a better parent. During spring break in her junior year, Hanna met a girl at a resort in Jamaica with the other four. The girl said her name is Tabitha. Mike told Hanna that he thought the resort photographer was sketchy, but Hanna's enormous ego refuses to let her believe this, and the two break up a result. However, Mike turned out to be right. The photographer caught a few sleazy shots of Hanna and threatened to release them to the public, which would potentially ruin Hanna's reputation and her dad's campaign, unless she came up with $10,000. Meanwhile, Hanna had been receiving texts from "A" again, and "A" claims to know about Tabitha. An also kept up with his/her old tricks, stalking Hanna and tormenting her with her mistakes, which also happened to bring the girls a little closer together. After Jeremiah, the campaign manager, receives a letter from the photographer hinting to her photos, he threatens her, and an idea forms in her head. She steals $10,000 from her father's campaign's petty cash and drops Jeremiah's stolen money clip, his initials engraved, right in front of the safe. Kate must have told her father that Hanna had been up there during the robbery, because he interrogates her about the night. She tells him that she saw Jeremiah sneak up there (truth), and cries tears to make it more convincing. Her dad apologizes, fires Jeremiah, and starts doing his best to bond with Hanna. After another threatening encounter with Jeremiah, Hanna receives another note from A, which tells her to turn on the news. Her and the others watch a news segment togther, and what they see brings them to tears. A girl's body had finally washed up on the shores of Jamaica, and her name was Tabitha Clark. In "Ruthless," Hanna starts to secretly date Liam Wilkinson who's father is running against Tom Marin until she finds out he's been with other girls at the same time. In "Stunning," Hanna tries to win back Mike who is now dating Colleen, a pretty sophomore who idolized and was ignored by Hanna and Mona back when she was a freshman. Goaded by A, Hanna begins stalking Colleen trying to find out her secret and finally discovers it, a Latvian laxative commercial. She is unable to go through with posting the video but A posts a video of her stalking Colleen, causing everyone to laugh at her. Mike on the other hand, is impressed by the lengths that Hanna went to get him back and breaks up with Colleen and goes back to Hanna. In "Burned," she's on school cruise where her secret about Madison haunts especially when she finds out Naomi is her cousin and Hanna is left with the impressive that Madison died leaving Naomi wanting revenge as A. She's wary of her, but becomes hangs with her on the ship. Hanna confess her wrongdoing to Naomi after the ship sinks due to an bomb in the boiler room. Naomi is left by this shocked by this and tells Hanna they're even. Also they were never friends. In "Crushed," she worked at burn clinic to get closer to Graham who was in intensive care from his injuries he got from the explosive on the cruise ship they were on. She tries to get information out of him, but he dies before she gets more. The information she gets leads her to think Noel was the one behind the cruise ship disaster and is "A." However she's proven wrong when they find his body. In "Deadly," Hanna and Mike lose their virginities to each other. She, along with the other Pretty Little Liars, were framed for Tabitha Clark's murder with an anonymous video of four girls, who bear a striking resemblance to the liars, beating a girl to death. They spend their last month before being shipped off to Jamaica to have a trial trying to find A and Alison in order to prove their innocence. They come face to face with "A," who is revealed to be Nick/Tripp/Phineas/Derrick/Patrick/Olaf. They also come face to face with Alison. They are almost killed by the pair when the police arrive and find them, without Ali. The Liars decide that Ali will find them someday. Perhaps sooner than later. In "Toxic," Hanna is offered a role in a film called Burn It Down, a movie about her life. She agrees to play the part of Naomi, a small role but one that would get her noticed. The girl who plays herself, an actress named Hailey, befriends Hanna quickly. Delighted to be spending time with someone so famous, Hanna continues spending time with Hailey, although on set it's clear that she does a horrible job of portraying Hanna. She and Hanna go out clubbing one night, where another co-star named Jared kisses Hanna. She doesn't tell Mike who is in camp. Later, Hailey quits the movie, angry that Hanna asked to take over her role. She posts the picture of Hanna and Jared kissing, and Mike sees it. However, Hanna tells him the truth and they make up. In the end, Hanna and the other girls are arrested for Alison's murder. In Vicious, the girls are awaiting their trial. On Nick's word, they decide to skip bail and go to Cape May to find Alison. But unable to find her, the girls decide to spend the night at a motel, where overnight Emily apparently commits suicide. During Emily's funeral, Spencer and Hanna get into a huge fight, leading the three girls to accuse each other for Emily's death and say some hurtful things. After realizing that his girlfriend could be facing prison for life, Mike decides to propose to Hanna and they begin planning a fabulous wedding. Hanna's father shows up at her wedding and Hanna decides to be the bigger person and instead of sending him away, makes him sit in the last row. At the wedding, Aria, Spencer and Hanna make up and Hanna gets married. The girls are found guilty of Alison's murder and end up in prison where Hanna is having a very hard time. A day later, their lawyer brings them back to the courthouse and it is revealed that Emily is alive and has tracked down Alison. The charges against the girls are dropped. Six moths later, Hanna and her friends are on their way to the premiere of "Burn it Down" in which Hanna stars. Hanna and Mike are happily married and living in New York. Memorable Quotes Mike (to Hanna) Hanna, I love you and I'll do anything to help you. Covers Hanna is on the cover of five of the books, Flawless, Killer, Ruthless, Deadly, and Pretty Little Secrets but all four of the girls are on Pretty Little Secrets. Flawless-Book-02.png|Flawless Hanna - Flawless Back-cover.png Killer-Book-06.png|Killer Hanna - Killer Back-cover.png Ruthless.jpg|Ruthless Hanna - Ruthless Back-cover.png 69263 488919204502888 2114105327 n.jpg|Deadly 713BXh8CHYL.jpg Pretty Little Secrets.jpg|Pretty Little Secrets The_books_pll4-2- (1).jpg|Unbelievable Hanna Pic.jpg|Killer front and back together Killer Back-Cover Full Body.jpg|Killer back cover Category:Book character Category:Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonist Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Acquaintances of Courtney DiLaurentis Category:Main characters Category:The Liars